La locura de la Bella
by AleSt
Summary: Katniss a los ojos de todos era la chica ideal, pero bajo el sublime rostro se escondía algo más. Este fic participa en el Reto: "Truco o Trato… Andersen, Grimm", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera" y está basado en el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia con un giro de horror.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Este fic está basado en la versión de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont del cuento** _ **La Bella y la Bestia**_ **.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto: "Truco o Trato… Andersen, Grimm", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".**

* * *

 **La locura de la Bella**

 **Prólogo**

Érase una vez en un reino muy muy lejano vivía una joven extraordinariamente bella llamada Katniss. Su espíritu era impetuoso, osado y aventurero, quería ver el mundo con sus propios ojos y disfrutar de todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía para ofrecer, pero el amor y devoción a su padre no le permitía alejarse del pintoresco pueblo donde había crecido.

Katniss pasaba sus días entre las desgastadas hojas de los libros de la biblioteca del pueblo. Un pequeño recinto polvoriento que no tenía más de doscientos libros, y a pesar de que Katniss los había leído todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre encontraba una nueva lección que aprender entre las viejas páginas.

La hermosa chica iba a la plaza todas las mañanas en busca de provisiones, paseaba por las callejuelas compartiendo con los pobladores, todos quedaban hechizados por su belleza. Katniss a los ojos de todos era la chica ideal, pero bajo el sublime rostro se escondía algo más.

 **I.**

El trinar de los pájaros me despierta, la luz del sol inunda la habitación en señal de que el día promete ser uno espléndido y alegre como cada uno de los anteriores. No es que me molesten los días felices el problema es que desde que volví de la casa de acogida para personas con traumas severos en la que mi padre me mantenía, no ha habido un solo día en que algo diferente o singular ocurra y estoy al borde del aburrimiento, aunque la medicina ayuda a que los días se vean tan coloridos como parecen.

Al principio, cuando mi padre decidió traerme de vuelta, me sentí emocionada. Una parte de mí se preguntaba el motivo de aquella decisión tan inesperada de mi amado padre, pero decidí ignorar a mis instintos y regresé a su lado.

Los primeros días me los pasaba en la biblioteca para pasar el rato, a los pocos días ya me había leído en su totalidad la colección del pequeño establecimiento. Las personas del pueblo, todas tienen un carácter alegre y bonachón, en la plaza los comerciantes cantan todos los días demostrando su alegría. Todo es felicidad en este pueblo y esa actitud está empezando a cansarme.

 **II.**

Finalmente he descubierto la razón por la que mi padre me trajo de vuelta. Planea casarme, o para el caso, venderme a un hombre extraño, uno que ni siquiera vive en el pueblo. Es un ermitaño que nadie conoce y vive en un enorme castillo en las entrañas del bosque. La gente dice que ese castillo está embrujado y que el hombre que lo habita es un demonio. En las noches se escuchan gruñidos provenientes de algún animal o bestia desconocida que vive dentro de la aterradora mansión.

No quiero casarme con nadie y no quiero que mi padre tome ese tipo de decisiones por mí, por eso he dejado de tomar la medicina que me recomendaron desde la casa de acogida. Siento que me nubla los sentidos y no me deja ver la realidad. Desde que deje de tomarla ya no me parece que la gente sea tan amable como creía, me da la impresión de que todos solo tratan de engañarme para conseguir algo de mí.

El único que me entiende es el cazador más gallardo y apuesto de todos, Gale. Él es el delirio de todas las jóvenes del pueblo. Desde que llegué comenzó a visitar la biblioteca, muchos decían que era la primera vez que ponía un pie en ella y me decían que tuviera cuidado con él. Los viejos del pueblo trataron de convencerme de que era un hombre superficial que solo se preocupaba por si mismo, alguien egocéntrico, pedante y codicioso. Al principio les creí, pero desde que dejé de tomar la medicina he empezado a verlo como es realmente. Su actitud y sus planes van más allá de la fingida felicidad del resto, él conoce el destino que mi padre tiene preparado para mí y tiene un plan para ayudarme.

 **III.**

—Katniss, mi niña, hoy es el día. Cuando caiga el sol tú y yo iremos hacia el castillo Mellark, hoy unirás tu vida con su señor y de esa manera ayudarás a que mis negocios vuelvan a ser prósperos.

—Padre, sabes bien que haré tu voluntad, pero primero quiero pedirte que me dejes buscar alguna otra forma de ayudarte.

—Mis deudas son muchas, nada que no sea este matrimonio podría ayudarme. Se que entiendes mi niña, eres una buena hija.

Asiento porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Solo me queda confiar en el plan de Gale, si las cosas salen como él planea este matrimonio podría solucionar mi vida y la del apuesto cazador.

 **IV.**

El castillo es mucho más aterrador de lo que creía. Es una enorme mansión rodeada de torres y puestos de vigilancia vacíos. La hiedra cubre las paredes exteriores casi por completo, resulta evidente que nadie se ha preocupado por el mantenimiento de la enorme edificación. Por fuera luce abandonada, no hay señales de que alguien siquiera habite en este lugar.

Atravesamos la gran reja de hierro y cuando subimos las escaleras de piedra, la puerta principal se abre dándonos paso a la lúgubre mansión.

—He traído a mi hija, Mellark. No hay joven más hermosa que ella en toda la villa.

Mi padre no recibe más respuesta que el eco de su propia voz mientras la anticipación crece en mi pecho.

—¡Mellark! —exclama.

—Te he escuchado la primera vez, Snow. Ciertamente has cumplido con tu parte del trato. En la mesa, junto a la escalera principal, encontrarás una bolsa de terciopelo. He sido lo suficientemente generoso. Ahora sal de mi castillo.

Mi padre toma la bolsa de color azul y sonríe ampliamente.

—Sabía que tú me ayudarías mi niña. Se buena —se acerca a mi oído y muy bajito me susurra—: no te olvides de tomar la medicina, estarás bien si no lo olvidas.

Asiento y me alejo rápidamente. Y así, sin ningún abrazo o frase de consuelo mi padre sale de la mansión y me deja sola y a mi suerte.

 **V.**

Mi destino es mucho peor del que imaginaba. El hombre que ahora es mi esposo es más un animal que otra cosa. Un ser grotesco a la vista y sin embargo lo que más me molesta es que a pesar de ser una criatura espeluznante es igual que el resto de los habitantes del pueblo. Detrás de la brutalidad que aparenta se esconde un ser extremadamente gentil. Detesto que todos quieran aparentar gentileza, ¿cómo una bestia como él puede tener un corazón amable? Es ridículo.

Todas las noches, cuando la oscuridad es más espesa y profunda, me siento en la ventana y espero a Gale. Me doy cuenta que cada noche lo espero con más ansiedad. Me gusta escuchar su voz tan varonil, tan segura, tan confiada. Él arriesga su vida al venir aquí y no le importa, ¿por qué debería importarme a mí?

 **VI.**

—Peeta, puedes llamarme Peeta —dice la Bestia con voz ronca.

—Esta bien, Peeta será —menciono forzándome a sonreír.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, Katniss. —Él me ofrece su mano—. Ven conmigo.

Tomo su mano y me lleva a la parte oeste del castillo. He tenido mucho tiempo para explorar la mansión así que prácticamente conozco cada habitación. Excepto por la que se encuentra siempre bajo llave en el piso superior y la habitación a la que Peeta me lleva a ahora.

—Cierra los ojos Katniss —susurra—. Confía en mí.

No confío en él, por supuesto que no, nadie puede ser tan atento y amable. El realmente es una Bestia que trata de ser lo que no es; sin embargo cierro los ojos y lo complazco. Gale me ha dicho que debo ganarme la confianza de la Bestia.

Escucho el clic que hace el candado de la puerta al abrirse y siento las garras de Peeta en mi cintura. Me conduce dentro de la habitación.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Katniss.

Me quedo deslumbrada ante lo que veo.

—¿Cómo supiste? —pregunto con un deje de escepticismo.

Me encuentro en el centro de una inmensa biblioteca, la más grande que he visto jamás. Me tomaría toda una vida leer todo lo que hay aquí.

—Se muchas más cosas de las que imaginas —responde él—. No quiero que te sientas una prisionera y sé que te gustan los libros. Esta biblioteca es tuya, Katniss.

—Gracias Peeta. Esto es… Gracias —atino a decir y me pierdo entre los libros.

 **VII.**

—Tienes que descubrir que es lo que la Bestia oculta en esa habitación —susurra Gale en mi oído provocándome escalofríos placenteros en todo el cuerpo.

—La tiene bajo llave —digo suspirando.

—Tú puedes forzar la cerradura. Se que sabes como hacerlo —siento como la piel empieza a quemar ahí donde sus labios me tocan.

Me aferro a sus hombros porque necesito encontrar balance ahora que mis piernas tiemblan y son incapaces de mantenerme en pie.

—De acuerdo —alcanzo a murmurar antes de caer rendida en sus brazos.

 **VIII.**

Finalmente Peeta se ha quedado dormido. Esta vez he puesto el doble de la dosis diaria de somníferos que le aplico, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que descubra las visitas furtivas de Gale, especialmente ahora que no puedo evitar rendirme a sus besos y al toque ardiente de sus manos.

Sin embargo ya es hora de descubrir lo que Peeta guarda con tanto celo en la habitación superior.

Subo las escaleras con rapidez y con un par de alambres logro forzar la cerradura. Lo primero que noto son las motas de polvo, denso y pesado, flotando en el ambiente, es claro que ningún ser humano ha puesto un pie aquí en años. Camino despacio internándome en la oscuridad apenas atenuada por una delicada luz proveniente de algún lugar en la habitación.

Recorro la habitación, espejos rotos y pedazos de vidrio se encuentran esparcidos sobre la madera del piso. Junto a la ventana, sobre una mesa, una urna de cristal protege a una rosa roja resplandeciente. La rosa parece flotar dentro de la urna, sus pétalos desprenden un sutil brillo. Los pétalos que se han desprendido yacen marchitos dentro de la urna.

Magia. No hay otra explicación, esto es magia y tengo que descubrir de que tipo.

 **IX.**

La biblioteca resultó ser más que una fuente de distracción. Hay una sección que encuentro sumamente útil, es la sección de magia blanca y negra, encantamientos, hechizos y todo tipo de pociones y brebajes. De entre todos los libros hay uno que me ha permitido descubrir el tipo de magia con la que está hechizada la rosa de la urna.

La rosa representa un reloj, cuando se quede sin pétalos se habrá acabado el tiempo, pero ¿qué tiempo?

Tal vez Gale tiene razón y todo está relacionado con Peeta. Hay un viejo hechizo, uno con el poder de transmutar a los seres humanos en animales, bestias. Tal vez, tal vez…

 **X.**

—¡Exijo ver a mi hija, Mellark! —los gritos de mi padre me despiertan.

Un gruñido estruendoso se escucha en toda la mansión.

—¡Snow! —grita Peeta con furia.

Salgo disparada de la habitación, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando estoy afuera me lanzo a los brazos de mi padre con el tiempo justo para evitar el zarpazo de Peeta.

—Por favor Peeta, por favor, no lo lastimes —empiezo a decir.

—Katniss, tu padre y yo teníamos un trato, él no puede estar aquí —bufa la Bestia.

—El trato no es justo, el dinero se me ha acabado, los negocios no se han recuperado y extraño a mi hija —replica mi padre.

—Así que de eso trata —espeta Peeta—. Lo que quieres es más dinero y has venido para intentar conseguirlo a través de Katniss.

—Es mi hija y si quiere ayudarme no voy a decirle que no —responde papá con descaro.

—Extraño a mi padre. Déjame ir con él por unos días, Peeta. Hay días en los que me siento una prisionera y deseo ir a mi hogar —suplico y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco humillada por tener que hacerlo.

—Katniss, no puedo dejar que te vayas ¿y si no regresas? —inquiere Peeta.

—Volveré. Te prometo que regresaré. Solo serán un par de días, tres cuando mucho —continúo mi súplica.

Peeta me mira directamente a los ojos largamente, suspira y me toma de las manos.

—De acuerdo Katniss. Ve con tu padre por unos días, pero vuelve a mí —su voz es tan suave, tan sincera que por un minuto me parece escuchar a alguien diferente a la bestia que tengo en frente.

—Es una promesa —repito antes de subirme a la vieja carreta junto a mi padre quien sonríe en señal de triunfo.

 **XI.**

—Bien Katniss. Lo has hecho bien.

—¿Si? No lo sé. ¿Qué pasa si alguien descubre la verdad?

—Nadie va a descubrir nada —Gale se acerca y besa mi manos, ese gesto me tranquiliza un poco—. Todos en el pueblo sabían que tu padre experimentaba con venenos, no resulta extraño que haya muerto por uno de ellos. La cura simplemente no funcionó. Eso es lo que le dirás a todos si es que alguno se atreve a poner un pie en la mansión de la Bestia para interrogarte.

—Vas a encargarte de todo ¿no es así? —inquiero mientras estrujo mis dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

—Por supuesto Katniss. Ahora debes volver con la Bestia, esto aún no ha terminado.

—Lo sé. Lo sé…

 **XII.**

—¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Está muerto! ¡A muerto! —mis sollozos son desgarradores, casi suenan reales para mi misma.

—¿Quién ha muerto Katniss? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —espeta él mientras abre la puerta del castillo.

—Mi padre, Peeta. Está muerto.

—¿Snow está muerto?

—Sí. Murió está tarde. Salí desde temprano a recorrer el pueblo una última vez antes de regresar aquí y cuando volví a casa —me seco las lágrimas— lo encontré en el suelo, muerto.

—Pero ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Snow se veía fuerte y…

—Veneno Peeta. Mi padre experimentaba y traficaba con toda clase de venenos, pero al parecer la cura para su última creación no resultó ser tan exitosa como pensó.

—Entiendo. Tranquila Katniss. Yo estoy contigo ahora, nada te faltará —dice Peeta con un deje de compasión.

 **XIII.**

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar a mi casa y seducir a mi esposa bajo mi techo?! —exclama Peeta furioso—. Vas a morir esta noche cazador —amenaza.

—Tienes que vencerme primero Bestia —masculla Gale con confianza.

Los dos se enfrentan en una encarnizada pelea. Acero con acero sobre el techo de mi habitación.

Se suponía que Peeta estaría dormido hasta el amanecer, pero aparentemente ha desarrollado resistencia a los somníferos que le he estado administrando. Se despertó en medio de la noche y me encontró en los brazos de Gale.

Veo como Peeta corta con la punta de su espada el muslo derecho de Gale. Sangre comienza a emanar de la herida, pero Gale no baja la guardia a pesar de la mueca de dolor de su rostro.

—¡Morirás! —grita Peeta y asesta un zarpazo de sus garras en la espalda de Gale.

Voy corriendo hacia la habitación prohibida, vuelvo a forzar la entrada y tomo la urna con la rosa hechizada.

No estoy del todo segura que esta rosa esté verdaderamente ligada a Peeta, pero no tengo más remedio que probar. No puedo permitirme perder a Gale. Jamás.

 **XIV.**

—¿Estás segura que quieres deshacerte del castillo, Katniss?

—Sí, no lo necesitamos. Tenemos más que suficiente para abandonar este miserable pueblo de una vez.

—Sabía que debajo de ese bello rostro se escondía algo más.

—Soy más que solo _bella_ , eran todos los demás los que no veían más allá.

—Y ahora los dos podemos hacer lo que queramos y lo mejor es que nadie jamás se atreverá a poner en duda tu palabra sobre lo que pasó esa noche en el castillo —Gale recorre con la yema de sus dedos mi espalda desnuda mientras besa la parte posterior de mi cuello. —Somos tú y yo, Katniss.

No respondo, me quedo en silencio aceptando sus besos y sus caricias, mientras trato de acallar a las voces en mi cabeza que gritan una y otra vez que me deshaga de él.

Tal vez debería empezar a tomar las pastillas nuevamente. Tal vez…

* * *

 **Y ese fue mi intento de convertir en algo de terror a un cuento de hadas. Reclamos, abucheos y demás los pueden dejar en la cajita de abajo :)**

 **La imagen de portada de este fic pertenece a Jeffrey Thomas quién hizo una serie llamada "Twisted Princesses"**

 **¡Que tengan una linda semana!**


End file.
